spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta Biggle
Henrietta Biggle is a minor character in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Background Henrietta is the only main female member of the Goth Kids. Apperance Henrietta is overweight and has straight medium length dark hair. She wears a black dress, a necklace with a cross attached to it, and black fingerless gloves. She is also seen with a black cigarette pipe, constantly smoking cigarettes off it. In South Park: The Stick of Truth, during the mission Attack the School, a bronze helmet with tiny wings on its sides, a bronze breastplate and a red cape is added to her regular outfit. History In South Park: The Stick of Truth, she is seen hanging out alongside the Goth Kids boys Pete, Firkle and Michael by the alley on the right side of South Park Elementary. The mission Nonconformist will be provided for The New Kid to be undertaken; upon completion she will be added as a friend in Facebook, also she will participate in the mission to lay siege on the school, where The New Kid will be provided access inside by the side door. After the mission, she will be seen again at the same spot alongside the Goth Kids boys, but in her battle outfit. In South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Henrietta is always seen inside her own bedroom of her house, also hanging out alongside the Goth Kids boys Pete, Firkle and Michael. A selfie can be taken with her after completing the quest to initiate a black magic spell sourced online by Michael. Apart from that, she plays no further role in the story line. In the DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita for South Park: The Fractured But Whole however, she plays a more significant role, joining up with The New Kid to take down the Vampire Kids at the Casa Bonita eatery, where she is seen having dinner with her parents; she will be unlocked as a Combat Buddy in the process, also being included in the main story line for past and future save games. If Henrietta, despite not showing up in the main game cut scenes, is picked anytime for combat she will have dialogue based around the events where the battles take place. This also alludes to character banter between other superheroes rather than just The Coon and Mysterion. Abilities Henrietta torments conformist enemies and barely tolerates allies, controlling the battle from afar with a grimoire full of dark heals and darker support powers - In-game character description Henrietta is a ranged combat buddy, having abilities which covers a wide range. She acts as a great party backer, as her abilities provides advantageous buffs to party members or even herself. Henrietta's Satanic Seal ability is one of the best support abilities around, as it gives an attack boost, provides protection and removing any status effects to a targeted member or even herself, providing a massive edge in combat. Her Baleful Blessing ability also provides great support, providing heal to a targeted member or even herself, and a lifesteal attack for further healing if any enemies are within range. Henrietta's Ultimate Ability, Black Mass can be considered one of the most devastating Ultimate abilities among all the party members that can be picked; it is a lifesteal attack that applies damage to all enemies in the battlefield while healing all allies in the process. The downside to her is that she has one of the lowest health bars of any ally so she's far more likely to be picked off by powerful enemies such as Morgan Freeman fairly quickly. And in trade for her buffing abilities, she lacks the ability to do much damage as two of her abilities don't deal damage at all. * Cigarette Burn - Damage and burns conformists **Range: 3 enemies tiles in horizontal line in front of her **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Burning * Satanic Seal - Give Attack Up, Protection, and Cleanse **Range: Any tile in the entire battle field **Damage: None **Status Effect: Player, ally, or herself gain Attack Up, Protection, and removing all the negative Status Effect * Baleful Blessing - Heal target and grant Lifesteal **Range: Any tile in the entire battle field **Damage: None **Status Effect: Heals player, ally, or herself, and gain Baleful Blessing **Other: Baleful Blessing used as a Lifesteal from enemies target to player, ally, or herself as they stand in 8 tiles surrounding position after each turn * Black Mass '-' Ultimate - Damage all enemies and heal allies **Range: The entire battle field **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Lifesteal (stealing health) from all enemies to all allies, player, and herself Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) South Park: The Stick of Truth South Park: The Fractured But Whole Field/Story *'During main story line' **"This is so embarrassing." **"That's very goth." *'During a Civil War fight' **"It's great that you all hate each other now." **"Fuck superhero franchises. I'm just here for the Nihilism." *'During The Hundred Hands of Chaos' **"Where's Butter's dad when you need him?" * During From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "For the last time, I am not a fucking Vamp Kid." ** "What's the difference?! Look at us!" ** "...I'm smoking a cigarette." ** "Whatever. But I'm not wearing one of those costumes." ** "THAT'S Corey Haim?" ** "Corey Haim totally just kidnapped your sister." ** "Don't look at ME." ** "You know if you were goth, you wouldn't care about having friends." ** "Are you serious?" ** "There. That was enough for one lifetime." Battle * Selected ** "Ugh, lame." ** "Tragic." ** "Oh, great." * Battle start ** "Life is pain. Let me show you." ** "Abandon all hope." * Battle start versus Vampires ** "You know that nightmare you have about Hot Topic burning down? I'm way worse." ** "I'm like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but not a preppy conformist bitch." * Turn start ** "Let's go, poseurs." ** "It's not my fault that I hate all of you." ** "I feel like something tragic is about to happen." ** "Time to die, poseurs." ** "It's the stroke of midnight somewhere." ** "Are we really doing this again?" ** "I serve a higher power." ** "Get ready for this, dorks." ** "Thoughts and Satanic prayers." ** "I can't right now." ** "It's MY turn to express myself." * Turn start versus Raisins Girls ** "Bad news, whores. It's my turn." ** "Time to melt some Barbie Doll plastic." * Turn start versus Mike Makowski ** "Wow this room is gigantic." * Turn start versus Crooked Cops ** "I'm not gonna follow your "laws."" * Turn start versus Jerad ** "I got a rebranding idea: Kill yourself." * Turn start versus Redneks ** "I don't take kindly to the patriarchy." *'Ally turn start' ** "Oh, here we go." ** "This should be entertaining." * New Kid turn start ** "Let me guess, you're going to fart." ** "Don't try too hard, Butthole." ** "There is a dark magic inside of you." * Idle ** "Drowning in a sea of conformity, I gasp for air. Happiness dies. I am utterly and completely...bored." ** "Whatever THIS is we're doing right now, it's conformist bullshit." ** "Uh, can we get moving on purging these conformists, please?" ** "We doing this or what?" ** "I'm literally going to kill myself if someone doesn't do something." ** "It gives me hope that every second we are close to death." ** "Let's quit doing this and go to a cemetery." * Ally idle ** "I am so fucking bored." ** "I need a smoke break." * After using Cigarette Burn ** "Yeah, smoking is really bad for you." ** "You look better without eyebrows." ** "Maybe you shouldn't be so flammable." ** "Nasty habit, huh?" ** "You look better without eyebrows." * After using Cigarette Burn on Vampire ** "Begone, servant of dorkiness!" ** "How's that for "expressing myself."" ** "One step closer to being rid of these losers." * Using Satanic Seal ** "Hail Satan." ** "Praise Satan." * After using Satanic Seal on self ** "This is how I pamper myself." * After using Satanic Seal on ally ** "Here's a gift...some strings attached." ** "Sacrifice a small animal in my name later." ** "Now, you’re screwed." ** "Don't say I never gave you anything." * After using Baleful Blessing on self ** "If you want a curse done right, apply it to yourself." ** "Sweet life-stealing nectar." ** "There we go." * After using Baleful Blessing on ally ** "Go forth and kill." ** "Happy life sucking." ** "You're actually dangerous now." * After being healed from Baleful Blessing ** "Behold my magic." ** "I am pleased." ** "Excellent." * Using Black Mass ** "Welcome to Hell." ** "You wanna know real pain?" * Using Black Mass against Chaos Kids ** "You wanna know real chaos?" * After using Black Mass ** "And that's what it's like not to have a soul anymore." ** "Satan greeting." ** "It's good to have friends in dark places." ** "Now everyone feels dead inside... because they are." * After ally attacking ** "They'll feel that in their next life." ** "Violence may not cure conformity...but we have to be sure." ** "Way to spread your misery." ** "That came from a dark place." ** "Totally brutal. And deserved." ** "I like the way you lash out." ** "That's hardcore goth." ** "That's not something a sociopath would do at all." ** "I hope you made them regret their life decisions." ** "God, you're really into this." ** "Such a sweet nothing." ** "See how great the undead are?" * After ally attacking Vampire ** "Vamp Kids deserve what comes to them." ** "Maybe you can trim out their stupid highlights." ** "Brood on that, loser." * After the Coon attacking ** "Society really did a number on you, Coon." ** "The furries will kill us all." ** "When narcissists attack." ** "I'm sensing some rage." ** "The enemy of my enemy...is a conformist raccoon." * After Call Girl using Phone Destroyer ** "Not bad for a conformist cheerleader." ** "Wow, nice corporate tie-in" ** "I knew moving away from flip phones was a mistake." ** "You're my kind of bitch." * After Call Girl using Flash Mob ** "Talk about fucking conformists." * After Call Girl using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "That's the only acceptable use for a selfie-stick." * After Captain Diabetes using Sugar Rush ** "Captain ending up with a shield after that is such a "fuck you."" *'After Human Kite using Laser Burn' **"Enjoy your new kite phobia, conformists." ** "You remind me of my brother. That is not a compliment." * After Mosquito attacking ** "You know a bat can eat a thousand mosquitoes each night." ** "I love seeing people in misery." * After Mysterion using Demonic Fury ** "That looked like self-defense to me." * After Mysterion using Dread Rush ** "I think I need to learn how to do that." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Blast, versus Jerad ** "Not a lot of imagination going into that one." * After Professor Chaos using Confuse-O-Tron ** "That's some pandemonium, I guess." ** "I'm not even going to ask about the logistics behind that." ** "Shock therapy? Tried it." * After New Kid attacking ** "That's right, New Kid. Channel your rage." ** "You're a kid after my own black heart." * Targeted by Dire Shroud ** "Cool. Can I just stay this way?" * After New Kid using Ghastly Grasp, versus Corey Haim ** "I wish I was in the ground with them." * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "I love that you hate, Super Craig." *'After Toolshed using Drillslinger' **"Thank goodness for daddy's tools." * After Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning ** "Smell that? Burning flesh." ** "I love thunderstorms." * After Wonder Tweek using Icicle Strike ** "Trapped in a frigid embrace." ** "That's a good way to lose some toes." ** "Wow, Tweek, you're a bitch." * After Fastpass attacking ** "Did Fastpass go? I stopped caring." ** "Took long enough." * Enemy defeated ** "That's one down. All the rest of them to go." **"You’re going to a better place: Hell." **"Congratulation. You’re dead." **"Enjoy your death." ** "That was satisfactory." ** "Maggots will be crawling out of your face in no time." ** "One less conformist in the world." ** "I hear the valley of the shadow of death is lovely this time of year." ** "Even the way they die is lame." * Vampire defeated ** "Guess you're not so immortal after all." ** "I would laugh but why start now?" ** "Enjoy your coffin." ** "Take that, Twilight." *'Healed' **"You healed my body but not my soul." *'Revived' **"Ugh, I prefer being dead." **"I thought I signed a Do Not Resuscitate form." **"I hate that hippy shit." **"I've never felt so alive." ** "I'd hate to miss all this fun." *'Attacked' **"Ugh. Lame." ** "I've written diary entries more painful than that." ** "Whatever." ** "You're not the boss of me." * Attacked by Vampire ** "You dare attack a true servant of darkness?" * Attacked by Crooked Cop ** "Classic police brutality." * Ally attacked ** "Woe is you." ** "Life is pain." ** "Don't let these poseurs get to you." ** "I'm not the only one who's damaged." ** "As an expert on pain, that looked painful." ** "Quit sucking so hard." ** "Did you get a cool scar at least?" ** "Put some duct tape on that wound. You'll be fine." * New Kid attacked ** "Look, the New Kid's going through more trauma." * Professor Chaos attacked ** "Hey, that kid gets enough abuse at home." * New Kid attacked by Vampire ** "You're better than these dorks, New Kid." *'Ally defeated' **"Darn, I was just learning to tolerate you." **"Death comes on super-lame wings." ** "Knocked out by a poseur, huh? I'd die of embarrassment." ** "Good thing I'm already dressed for a funeral." ** "And that's why you should never get close to anyone." * Burning ** "This is better than shopping with Mom." * Chilled ** "It's fine. My heart is even colder." * Enemy Defense Down ** "God, you made them even lamer." * Raisins Girl Enraged ** "Fucking drama queens." *'Victory' **"Finally... Silence" ** "I am content." * Victory versus Rainsins Girls ** "Later, bitches." * Dialogue ** With the Coon, after using Cigarette Burn *** The Coon: "Nice one, dragon lady." Henrietta: "Thanks, rat-boy." The Coon: "I'M A COON!" ** With the Coon, enemy defeated *** Henrietta: "That was satisfactory." The Coon: "Jeez, will you lighten up?" Henrietta: "No." ** With the Coon, Chiquita the Gorilla defeated *** The Coon: "Suck it, Chiquita! There's a new silverback in town." Henrietta: "I thought you were a stupid raccoon." The Coon: "I thought you were a stupid bitch." ** With Corey Haim, after using Cigarette Burn on Corey Haim *** Corey Haim: "Ooh, smoking is ignorant!" Henrietta: "Shut up, Corey Haim!" ** With Master Vampire, after using Satanic Seal *** Master Vampire: "Hey, c'mon, we're doing a vampire theme. Pentagrams are lame." Henrietta: "Don't even talk to me." ** With Mysterion, Mysterion turn start *** Mysterion: "You want darkness? I can do darkness." Henrietta: "Wow, that's pretty goth." ** With Mysterion, after first using Cigarette Burn *** Mysterion: "Whoa, are you Pyromancer class?" Henrietta: "Try Satanist." ** With Mysterion, after first using Satanic Seal *** Mysterion: "You're a mostly good witch, huh?" Henrietta: "Just don't get on my bad side." ** With Mysterion, after using Black Mass *** Mysterion: "Damn, that's hardcore goth." Henrietta: "Obviously." *** Mysterion: "Wow, that's dark." Henrietta: "Yeah, thanks." *** Henrietta: "It's good to have friends in dark places." Mysterion: "I'll say." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Dark Whisper *** Henrietta: "I think you're actually scaring me." Mysterion: "Happy to help." ** With price booth owner, after using Cigarette Burn against Vampires *** Price booth owner: "Oh, are you a little Wiccan?" Henrietta: "Satanist, you bigot." ** With Vampire, ally idle *** Vampire: "I think a virgin strawberry daiquiri is calling my name." Henrietta: "Oh no, that's death." ** With Vampire, after using Cigarette Burn *** Vampire: "Extinguish thine poisonous torch, witch!" Henrietta: "Why, because conformist news told you to? Typical." *** Vampire: "Aaah, the product in my hair makes me really flammable!" Henrietta: "I know." ** With Vampire, Vampire burning *** Vampire: "Whoa, extra!" Henrietta: "Oh my god. Please stop talking." ** With Vampire Blocker, Vampire Blocker turn start *** Vampire Blocker: "Your kind is not welcome here." Henrietta: "How inclusive of you." *** Vampire Blocker: "If you're not with us, you're against us." Henrietta: "Uh, duh?" ** With Vampire Griefer, Vampire Griefer turn start *** Vampire: "Without the night, we'd never see the stars." Henrietta: "Oh, puke." * Unsorted ** "Some Super Craig you are." ** "Underestimate Diabetes at your peril." ** "They say the eyes are the gateway to the empty soul." ** Henrietta: "Nobody. Likes. Kites." Human Kite: "Lots of people do!" ** "If you think this is just a phase I'm going through, you're wrong." ** "When this is done I'm gonna go home and slam my bedroom door so hard." ** "Those minions better get smoke breaks. It's the law." ** "Mysterion's such a tease." ** "This is why I don't leave the house." ** ???: "Wow, call it a hunch but did you guys go to circus camp?" Henrietta: "In my fucking nightmares." ** "If you kill the authority figures, then there's no problem." ** "Seize the means of production, laborer. Kill the bourgeoisie." ** "Bash Clyde and we'll break that harpy's spell." ** "Show Clyde tough love. It's the only way." Gallery 20180321084322_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Henrietta. 20180321084249_1.jpg|Henrietta seen having dinner with her parents in Casa Bonita. 20180321084302_1.jpg|Henrietta trying to point the difference between her and a Vampire Kid. 20180321084802_1.jpg|In-game notification of Henrietta being available for all saved games. 20180321084804_1.jpg|Henrietta witnessing The New Kid picking up a dropped Vampire Relic. 20180321170342_1.jpg|Henrietta attempting to open the 'Vampire Lair' door with Mysterion and The New Kid. 20180321130452_1.jpg|Henrietta exclaiming when Corey Haim made his appearance. 20180321130607_1.jpg|Henrietta witnessing The New Kid diving off the man-made cliff in Casa Bonita. 20180321095508_1.jpg|Henrietta unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180321092819_1.jpg|Henrietta unleashing her Ultimate ability 'Black Mass'. Trivia * Henrietta is the only combat buddy so far that doesn't have sound effects or special effects being played out when using consumables during battle. * Henrietta's Ultimate ability is the only time so far where the South Park character Satan is seen throughout the entire game. * Henrietta is the second female Combat Buddy so far, with Call Girl being the first (not counting The New Kid with selected female gender identity). It's also worth noting that Henrietta is the only "authentic" cisgender female buddy, as Call Girl is technically a gender-fluid person. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Buddies Category:4th Graders Category:Overweight Characters